


Show Off

by LittleWolf82



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Comic, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, SHIELD, and gets a show off instead, how to make Bucky smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolf82/pseuds/LittleWolf82
Summary: Bucky Barnes didn´t feel good in the last chapter, and Steve tried to make it better.Ofcourse, Steve is a dork.





	Show Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 3  
> [Part 1 here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067539)  
> [Part 2 here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715998)
> 
> Can be viewed as a standalone.


End file.
